I'll Make Love to You
by spazzgirl
Summary: when it came to talk about sex, Lucy always shied away until she met Natsu. Semi OOC Natsu and AU. Day 5 Prompt: Shy for NaLu Love Fest.


**I'll Make Love to You**

**Okay so I was a bit unprepared with the prompt for Day 4, which is Shy. So I decided to have this one-shot takes place in an alternate world, in which they're just normal people and don't use magic at all. **

**Natsu's personality in this story is that he was a playboy until he met Lucy, and after they dated for a year, the two decide to have sex. Lucy is going to be the inexperience one here because it's her first time and not Natsu's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, we'd be seeing little Natsu's and Lucy's running around the guild right now**

**Summary: **when it came to talk about sex, Lucy always shied away until she met Natsu

**ENJOY!**

Lucy broke away from the heated kiss her boyfriend had started. Her face reddened a bit at the feel of passion he was showing. Natsu pressed his forehead against hers and grinned a bit.

"You okay Luce?"

The blonde blushed a bit, "I'm just nervous."

Natsu chuckled a bit, "There's no need to be shy love," he stroked her jean covered thigh, "especially with me."

"Still, I mean this is my first time doing it," her blushed darkened a bit.

"It's called _sex_ Lucy." The pink haired man rolled his eyes.

"I know that," she pouted, "it's just that I'm really nervous."

He laughed softly, "Don't worry, I'll guide you."

"Of course you would," the blonde rolled her eyes, "you are a playboy after all."

She squealed a bit as Natsu changed their positon, from her being top to now being the bottom, with the pink haired man on top of her.

"I _was_ a playboy." He nuzzled her neck a bit. "It all changed after I met you."

Lucy blushed at his statement. It was true, after meeting her, Natsu decided to completely change who he was. Now he was no longer a playboy but now a committed man. She couldn't believe how sweet and gentle he truly was. Natsu had been there for her from when her first boyfriend cheated on her, to the passing of her father. The man above her had always been her rock ever since they started dating.

She was brought out of her flashbacks as she felt Natsu's warm lips on her neck. Lucy blushed as she let a soft moan escape her lips and pushed Natsu off of her.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"N-nothing." She looked away not wanting him to see the blush that adorned her face.

"Well, alright, if you say so."

He gently kissed her as his hands began to stroke her sides. Lucy bit her lip so a moan wouldn't escape her throat, of course Natsu saw this as a challenge and nipped the flesh of her ear.

"NATSU!"

"What," he growled softly. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong, "what's the matter now?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

The pink haired man was getting agitated now. He wanted to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"No, it's definitely something." She murmured under her breath. "What was that?"

"I'm nervous okay."

He groaned and fell down next to her and peeked a bit as he moved his head to the side. "I know that, why do you think I'm trying to go slow with you."

"You knew that I was nervous?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I have had sex before."

Lucy growled and punched his shoulder. "I don't need to know about that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He straddled her waist and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "You're my girl Luce, and you're the only one I would ever want."

"Really," she raised a brow.

"Yup, besides," leaning down and grinning, "you're really cute when you're shy."

Before she could scowl at him again, Natsu kissed her softly. His tongue asking for entry to her mouth in which she shyly granted. He saw her blush as she moaned softly. Blood was running down south as he heard the most beautiful thing on earth. Her moans had an angelic tone and wanted to hear more. His thumb softly stroked her clothed covered breast. Lucy was embarrassed as her back arched in response to his touch.

"Lucy," he whispered in her ear, "I need you to relax babe." Despite his soft and small touches, there were times she still shied away from his lover's caress.

"Natsu," she breathed out.

"I'm not going to hurt you Luce, you can trust me."

"Okay," letting out a shaky breath.

Natsu smiled and rubbed their noses together. He made sure to restrain himself so he wouldn't scare her. The pink haired man wanted Lucy's first time to be something special. Lucy was trying her best not to tense under his gentle touch, after all this was something she wanted to, but it was her shy nature that was getting the best of her. Natsu would whisper loving words against her skin. She felt him tug the hem of her shirt, asking permission if he could take it off. Lucy couldn't help but blush and sat up.

"Nervous?" He grinned. The blonde just nodded. "Alright, how about you take my shirt off first and then I'll take off yours."

"Okay."

Small trembling fingers made their ways towards the buttons of his shirt. She was blushing as she was fumbling with the first button. Natsu inwardly chuckle as his girlfriend was having trouble unbuttoning his shirt.

"Having trouble?"

Looking up, she glared at him. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Perhaps," he purred.

Puffing her cheeks, Lucy went back to her task. With Natsu getting her mad a bit, she was able to unbutton his shirt. Her face warmed up as she was greeted with a tan chiseled chest. The blonde's heart began to beat faster with each button being unbutton. She was hesitant the moment she reached the last button, even though she was nervous, the blonde managed to finish her task. With a mischievous smile, Natsu took her right hand and placed it on his chest.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing?"

His smile grew a bit bigger, "I saw you eyeing me hungrily."

"Bastard," she tried to look mad but that damn blush on her face made it impossible.

The man just chuckled. "So how about we take off your shirt?"

Lucy clutched her shirt, "I don't know Natsu."

"No need to be shy Luce," he placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Okay," she said softly.

Slowly, he began to take off Lucy's baby blue blouse she wore. Throwing the top to the side, he growled at the sight of her covered breasts, and saw the hardened nipples erecting through the bra. Lucy shied away a bit at the sound of his growl.

"Lucy," he called out, "take your bra off."

"Why?"

"Well I'm half-naked, so you should be half-naked too."

Swallowing a bit of her fear down, she gave him a small smile. "Do you think you can help me?"

Smiling softly at her, Natsu gave her a kiss, with the kiss distracting her, he was able to draw small circles on her back. Lucy giggled as his fingers tickled her. With skills of an expert, the pink haired man took the bra off, and dropped it to the side of the bed. Before she could cover her breasts in embarrassment, Natsu pinned her down to the bed and held her hands above her head.

"Natsu, let me go." She said in an angry tone.

Growling a bit, he leaned down. "I don't want you to be embarrass of yourself. You're beautiful Luce."

"More than the girls you were with before?" It always bothered her that she wouldn't be able to compare to the other women Natsu was with.

"Your beauty outshines them all, my beautiful star."

Kissing with the love he had for her, his hands moved from her wrists to her breasts. Gently squeezing them, the beautiful women responded with a gentle moan. Leaving gentle butterfly kisses from her neck to the valley of her breasts, Natsu started to suck on the teats. Lucy couldn't believe the sounds that were leaving her mouth, never had she once that she would be sounding so wantonly and needy. Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of Natsu's pants dropping to the floor. Lucy's breath hitched as she saw him standing before her naked. She was given the sight of the perfect male specimen. She let out a yelp as Natsu dragged her towards her, so her legs were hanging off the bed.

"Trust me Luce," he whispered softly in her ear.

Before she knew it, Lucy's pants and underwear were being pulled off. Quickly, she pulled her knees to her chest as she tried to cover her private parts.

"Luce," he said softly, "don't be shy love."

"I can't help it Natsu," she bit back tears. "I'm so nervous."

He smiled at her and leaned towards her as he got on the bed.

"You're going to have to get over being shy and nervous if we're going to do this."

"I can't," she mumbled. She let out a small shriek as she felt Natsu carrying her. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he held her against his chest, and spread her legs on top of his.

"Look Lucy, look up." The blonde did look up and gasp. She saw the two of them sitting across from the mirror that hung on her door.

"Natsu, this is so embarrassing." She looked away, but a strong tan hand held her chin so she could go back looking at the mirror. "Natsu."

"No Lucy, this is the only way you'll be able to get over your nerves, besides," he nipped her ear, "you really look beautiful. Especially with that blush on your face."

Her eyes watched as his finger drew small lazy circles around her clit. No matter how much she wanted to look away, a voice in the back of her mind told her not to. Sensing that she was relaxing, Natsu lifted her up a bit and rubbed his hardened erection against her dripping entrance. Guiding her towards his cock, he began to lower her on his lap gently. He whispered a small apology on her shoulder, and tore through the thin membrane. Lucy cried as she felt him pierce through it and entered her fully. Natsu gave her a few minutes to adjust to his size, once she was comfortable, the blonde rolled her hips. The man below her dropped his head.

"Watch the mirror as our fun begins." He said in her ear.

His hands guided her up and down his raging erection. The tempo was a slow and gentle pace. Chocolate orbs watched as her body was shaking in pleasure. She looked down and gasped pleasurably as his length entered her. Her face completely flushed with passion and Natsu couldn't help but grin a bit. Her eyes enticed by the sight of a women being pleased by a man that truly loved her. Feeling a bit more confident, Lucy began to move against Natsu's movements. He hissed as her hips rolled with each thrust.

Her hand moved back, grabbing a few locks of soft and spiky hair, Lucy brought him down for a kiss. Natsu broke away and started to leave little love bites on her neck and shoulder. The blonde watched the angry welts his sharp teeth left and responded with her walls tightening around him. Feeling her shy nature going away, she grabbed his hands away from her hips to her breasts. Natsu nipped her shoulder hard as he squeezed her mounds. Looking at the mirror, she watched him play with them, his fingers rolling the tips and his thumbs stroking the hardened nubs.

She watched in fascination as her back arched each time Natsu hit a certain part. The blonde could feel herself losing herself as the handsome man below her, make love to her. Natsu was relishing each sound that was coming from her plump lips. He loved how it was him that was making her make those beautiful sounds.

"Natsu," she mewled. "I'm going to come."

"Go ahead Luce, come, come for me love." He began to fondle her clit.

She blushed, "Don't say that."

He grinned and pinched the little nub, causing her to arch her back and come. Her body felt light and wanted to fall to a deep sleep. Lucy felt Natsu pulling her off of his lap and gently placing under the covers. She saw that he was still hard.

"Natsu, you're still-."

"I know love," he kissed her lips, "this was all about you, and trying to get over your shy nature when it comes to sex. Besides," he went under the covers and pressed her against his chest, "next time you'll be a little sex kitten." He purred as he rubbed himself against her.

"Pervert," she muttered against his chest.

**END**

**Ehh not my best I have to say. This was like completely rush and bullshitted. I didn't want to completely write about a virgin blushing Lucy, so I had her become a little more confident towards the end, so sue me LOL. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
